1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to implementing a thermodynamic cycle utilizing countercurrent heat exchange. In more particular, the invention relates to methods and apparatuses for utilizing a multi-component working fluid to acquire heat from multiple external heat source streams.
2. The Relevant Technology
Thermal energy can be usefully converted into mechanical and then electrical form. Methods of converting the thermal energy of low and high temperature heat sources into electric power present an important area of energy generation. There is a need for increasing the efficiency of the conversion of such low temperature heat to electric power.
Thermal energy from a heat source can be transformed into mechanical and then electrical form using a working fluid that is expanded and regenerated in a closed system operating on a thermodynamic cycle. The working fluid can include components of different boiling temperatures, and the composition of the working fluid can be modified at different places within the system to improve the efficiency of energy conversion operation.
Typically multi-component working fluids include a low boiling point component and higher boiling point component. By utilizing the combination of the low boiling point component and a higher boiling point component, an external heat source stream such as industrial waste heat can be more efficiently utilized for electricity production. In applications where there are two or more heat sources available for electricity production, multi-component working fluids can be further utilized to improve the efficacy of heat acquisition and electricity generation. The two or more heat sources can be utilized to heat the low boiling point component to convert the low boiling point component from a liquid state to a vapor state. By heating the low boiling point component to the vapor state, heat energy from the external heat source stream is converted to kinetic energy which can more easily be converted to useful energy such as electricity.